Logically its Math vodoo
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Night suspected this would hap in. Now her and her friends must join the FBI in order to go home. But will they want to stay. (I do not own Winx club or Numb3rs. I only own my OC, Night.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Night's P.O.V)

I woke up with a start. I sighed and pulled off my bright orange blankets. I sat up and stretched out. I got up and walked across my indigo carpet. Once I reached the other side of my room I opened my closet. I then got dressed. I put on a indigo tank top. I also put on bright orange pants tucked into indigo knee high boots. I ran left my room and went into the main Potionology room. I sighed.

Just then Palladium walked in. He had long brown hair with his bangs pulled behind his ears. His ears were pointy to a slight extent. He had light skin and forest green eyes. He was wearing a deep green vest over a faded yellow long sleeved shirt. He was wearing sandy pants, tucked into matching knee high boots. He also wore a red tie. "What's wrong?" He asked kindly. He knew something was up. "Something is going to hap in. I can just fell it." I sighed in response. He nodded a tad confused. "Its just that the detention stability is a bit week it seams. the fact is as followed. _The normal ratio is_ _8s times pier. _ _'s' normally equals 49.2358239 or 49.24. Now 's' is around 1436.29. this is a vary far on the unstable side. _We could be facing a inter galactic catastrophe." I admitted worried. " You know i have no clue what that means right." Palladium sighed with a chuckle. "Trouble." I sighed worried.

Knowing the threat called me,and Palladium to her had short curly wight hair and light skin. She wore a blue frilly wore black heals and red framed glasses. Her eyes were a deep blue. "It has come to my attention that the demotions are not safe." She sighed, right as a girl walked in. she had long orange hair in a low pony. She had on a blue and yellow belly tank top and blue bell bottoms on. she was also wearing blue shews. Her name was Bloom. Then another girl walked in. She had short spiked magenta hair. She was wearing a purple and green vest. she had on purple pants and matching shews. Her name was Tecna. "Well you cant be shure." Tecna sighed. then a big black hole opened under are feat. Me, Palladium, Bloom, and Tecna all fell in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Night's P.O.V)

After what felt like forever we finally landed. Right in font of a young man. Probably in his early 20's. He has short curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. his shin was light. He wore a blue t shirt and matching jeans. His shews were black. "Who are you?" He asked surprised, but smartly. "I am Bloom. These are my friends Night, Tecna and Palladium." Bloom answered kindly.

Just then another man ran up. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with the selves rolled up past his elbows. He was wearing black jeans and matching shews. "Who are these people Charlie?" He new man asked the first. "They came from a worm hole Don. I saw it." Charlie insisted startling Don. "It must be true. You don't normal believe in this stuff." The new man, or Don now, sighed. " We have to find out more about them. They could be lost." Charlie sighed entertained. "Well we are all fairies from different planets. I'm from Zenith, Bloom's from Sparks or Domino. Night's From Stareon, the planet beside Domino. Palladium however is a elf. He teaches at Alfea school for fairies. Just like us. He is from a planet called Alezia. We each have are own powers as well. I'm the fairy of Tecnolagy. Bloom is the fairy of the Dragons Flame. Night is the fairy of the Phoenix Force. Palladium has plant powers, it seams. " Tecna explained logically. "All right. " charlie sighed then he remembered something. "Don we were told that three girls and a elf like man would join us. That is them." Charlie gushed happily. "Come on. We will go meat the rest of the team and talk this over." Don suggested. We nodded and got into the van.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Don's P.O.V)

It was just impossible to believe. But here they were living, breathing fairies.

Once we got in the FBI office we were approached by Megan. "Who are they?" Megan asked kindly. She had long blond hair up in a bun. She was wearing a light green long dress and mating shews. Her skin was light and she had light blue eyes. "They are Bloom, Tecna, Palladium, and Night." " Who's that? In the shadows?" Night asked pointing to Ian. "That is Ian Egeran. Who I did not notice." I admitted a tad surprised. No one ever noticed Ian until he talked. He had short black hair and deep green eyes. he was wearing a tan tank top and black shorts. His skin was light. he wore black shews and was drinking coffee. "How did you notice me? You were not looking in my detection?" He asked genuinely surprised. "I just know these things." Night admitted with a laugh. "Were is the rest of the team?" Don asked. "Out at a crime seen." Megan admitted with a sigh. "Charlie." Don sighed, then thought of something. " Then why is Ian hear?" Don asked. "Just wanted to great you." Ian sighed. "Alright, these four are going to help us. They will have a super high clearance." Charlie admitted happy to have more friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Ian's P.O.V)

It did not take the newbies long to catch on. I walked into the meeting room and sad on a desk. Not to my surprise Night was sitting on the edge of one beside me. She had become a very sneaky girl. Sneaky to the point that she would chuckle and then be gone. As what was now normal Tecna was also describing the logic and math behind are curtain case. Colby was sitting in a chair beside me. He had army cut light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a nice white shirt. He was also wearing nice black pants and matching shews. He had light skin. "Whats wrong?" He asked confused. I had poked him. " It's just these girls are confusing." I admited, knowing that Night could hear me. I looked at her. She shrugged having got that a lot.

Later I was sitting in the brake room when something very normal happened. "We got a hit." Don called loudly. "Alright. something normal for a change." I sighed.


End file.
